


Vessel

by Bee_the_Pixie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All aboard the choo choo train to self indulgent town, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Another Day, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ew, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am having too much fun with these tags, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, So Do I tbh, So much angst, That's a joke, That's a lie, and make it sadder, another fic, another time, don't worry there's no smut or even remotely smutty content, double trouble is my favorite character and i think at times that bias shows, have fun reading this, highkey i ship lonnie and catra but we're not gonna get into that right now, i don't even know how you write smut sooo, i had an idea and it was basically to take an already sad concept, i hope someone out there finds this fic and appreciates my A+ tags, i love how that has its own tag, i tend to project on fictional characters, i'm touch starved and so i project that onto my comfort characters, kind of, lonnie is also a whole mood, might change rating, more tags to come, most the characters you love will not come to any harm, no beta we die like Queen Angela, not really - Freeform, one of the top results is shadow weaver redemption, please cry, someone take this power away from me, tbh i probably should've gotten this beta read, this idea has been bouncing in my head for months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_the_Pixie/pseuds/Bee_the_Pixie
Summary: After the events of the show, rumors start of a returned darkness, even though He who always was and always will be was vanished months before. Right? In order to quiet the growing fear of Etheria, everyone boards a ship that's maybe just a bit too small for all of them, and goes to prove the rumors wrong. But when Catra starts acting odd, it appears there may be more to these rumors than they thought.This takes place after the show and is entirely based off a dream I had.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> so this first bit is short and random i promise the story amps up next chapter i wrote most of this three months ago at 4am and then finished it just now while dying of food poisoning.

Perhaps I will make her my new vessel. 

Catra turned fitfully, her hands pressed tight against her ears, trying to tune out his voice. She wasn't quite asleep, not quite awake. Trapped in that place between living and dead where she became nothing more than bones weighted by memory.  
So many things he had said to her. So many things. Terrible things, cruel things, taunting things. And then sometimes kind things, if only to disorinate her. To have her thrown off and left reeling just when she thought she had finally figured it all out. Figured him out.  
Taunts, mind tricks, and truths. It was how she sorted all the things he had said. And there were so so many. Filling her mind and dragging her down as she fixated on them, trying to find sense in the lifeless dream she lived on his ship. She groaned. Even gone she allowed him to have an effect on her.  
So many things he had said to her. So many things. Why was this one bothering her so much.  
Because he's back. A tiny voice in her mind whispered.  
He's not back. She tried to reason with herself, too tired to care how crazy it was.  
You can't tell whether he was taunting you or telling the truth. You're scared he'll make good on his word. The voice in her head was definitely trying to make fun of her. It was working.  
Shut up. She felt her mouth move that time, and figured she must be coming back to the world of the waking. Good. She'd had enough of dreams. But the voice in her head wasn't done yet.  
You know I'm right. Unless you'd rather play the game of lying to yourself.  
Stars. How she hated the voice in her head.

Perhaps I will make her my new vessel.

Months since he had left, even longer since that day on his ship, and she never knew who he'd been trying to scare. Adora? Or her? Both?  
Her body tingled, deep in her as she slowly found herself coming back to her body. Her mind felt as though it was rising up and flying back to where she belonged. What she would give to fly. She'd come close before, when she fell. There was always a second right before she hit the ground when she was sure this time the wind would catch her, and she would be free.  
It was the wish of a child, a hopeless, desperate wish born of despair and loneliness. But sometimes it was all she had to remind herself of who she was. Who she wanted to be.  
Who was that? Who was she? Dim light glowed against her eyelids. Her limbs were made of stone, heavy against the bedding twisted around them. Briefly, it scared her. It was like being trapped again. Unable to move, to escape, to even scream. Her will to be retreated inside her, even as her eyes fluttered open, torn between two places. In her right, the ship, comforting with the creaks of the engines and the too bright glow of the crystals. In her left... Him. His green eyes glared at her, looking past her body into the secret places she kept locked in her heart. Strands of hair cut short, slumping against the cold of his hand.  
She was slipping, even though she had promised herself no more. The looks of the others had forced it. The pity she could handle. It was absolutely infuriating, but at least it wasn't anger. It wasn't a gleam of the eyes because somehow this was her fault. She had brought him back somehow. Adora would say that was ridiculous, with a crease between her bright sky blue eyes, and a shake of her blond hair. How could she explain to Adora the knowing? The knowing deep in her soul that this was her fault? Knowing it the way she knew things when she dreamed.  
A rough jolt of the ship brought her back, connecting the two sides of her mind into a single scene of the ship. I am not afraid. She had repeated the words every morning ever since she was a child, so much that they had almost become true. I am not afraid.  
He wasn't back, and even if he was what did it matter? They had defeated him before. They could do it again.  
I am not afraid.  
The words have never felt like more of a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE  
> i write sad aus in my notes and then put them into existence to make everyone else suffer. also side note but fuck effect/affect. i had to use it a couple times in this chapter, double checked it with four word processors, and i'm still not sure i used the right one.


End file.
